


It Holds Their Passion

by RazleDazle



Category: Rhett and Link
Genre: Angst, Kissing, M/M, Rhett POV, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazleDazle/pseuds/RazleDazle
Summary: They placed their weary heads side by side on this table and gazed at each other. Afraid, so afraid to look away, but not brave enough to gravitate into each other. Rhett had wanted to, ever since he could remember breathing his first breath. He had wanted Link. Needed Link. But his heart would not allow him such things.Will his heart allow it now?





	

Inspiration from this [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/BPERTnRgOqJ/)

* * *

  
Rhett heaved the folding table out of storage. Today was a momentous occasion. He and Link hadn’t seen this table in ages. Ever since they had replaced it with the much more professional wood top desk with the emblem on the front Rhett had all but forgotten about it. But this table. This table held a trove of memories.

“Five years ago today, at this card table with a hole in it, we started Good Mythical Morning.”

Thoughts zoomed through Rhett’s mind as Link said these words. He smiled at the idea of two men, much younger and dumber than they starting out on a journey. A journey in which they didn’t know the destination. It was bumpy and perilous and numerous times Rhett or Link or both of them wanted to quit. Wanted to go back to every day life. Live like normal husbands and fathers with bland,mind numbing jobs. But one glance at the other and they just couldn’t. They held each others’ dreams in their large hands. They wouldn’t go back, only forward. And Rhett was grateful in this moment that they had stuck it out. That they could be there in this room together, giggling and being stupid together, just like they have always done.

Rhett ran his palm over the sticky surface of the table trying his best to keep his burbling emotions inside. The outside Rhett was full of smiles and laughter. Happiness around his eyes as he pointed out the state of the table.

“I don’t know how it got so stained. I mean, I don’t remember doing anything five years ago that would cause that kind of stickiness.”

The outside Rhett made a big show about the stains and blemishes. But the inside Rhett. That Rhett knew better. He remembered all the moments that this table held between its grooves and dents.

Every secret and whisper of their past selves’ clung to the edges of this table. Every scratch told a story of tears and sweat, blood and anguish, worry and regret, joy and passion. The passion. It was drenched in every corner of the cheap piece of furniture.

It had started out small and tender. As these things normally do. Tentative and full of fear. Their youth and insecurities trapped beneath tough good 'ole boy exteriors. But Rhett recalled days when they would let the edges crumble. Times when they would film and Link’s knee would graze his underneath this very table that he held in his hands as they sang to it.

“Happy Birthday . . .”

He couldn’t understand how such electricity and fire could accompany such a small graze of jeans on jeans.

“...to you. ..”

Rhett was swept away with the nights that they labored into the wee hours of the morning. The times when every ounce of energy would be spent and they would place their weary heads side by side on this table and gaze at each other. Afraid, so afraid to look away, but not brave enough to gravitate into each other. Rhett had wanted to, ever since he could remember breathing his first breath. He had wanted Link. Needed Link. But his heart would not allow him such things. It was twisted and unsure as it choked itself to the state of numbness. His fearful heart hid itself away, so that Link wouldn’t find it.

“Happy Birthday to you. . . “

What Rhett didn’t know was that Link had already glimpsed Rhett’s heart. The smaller man had borrowed it and held it safely in his own without either of them realizing it. Rhett’s heart shone through Link with every sneaky look from across this table, when the blonde man was engrossed in speaking. Furtive and slow, Link’s eyes would glide toward the taller man and capture his beauty with a quick glance and a nod.  Every stolen glance was the wonder of all creation and the light of a thousand suns all bottled up and contained behind his pupils. Rhett’s warmth made Link’s ocean eyes glow like the sea and the light that was captured by the camera was a direct mirror of love that they shared. A love deeper than either of them knew. 

“Happy Birthday dear Good Mythical Morning. ..”

“Happy Birthday GM Morning . . “

This table was the only witness to these small encounters. The feelings that built and the pressure that mounted between them causing a frenzy in their souls. The need was a dense and thick fog that stole their breath. Both men felt it in their guts, but the more cognizant parts of them ignored it, willed it away.

Rhett was the master at shaking Link off. With every graze of hands during the wheel endings, every grasp to the shoulder, every time their bodies had to get close, the air sizzled. No matter how much his core struggled against it, Rhett would shrug Link away. Always, Rhett would be the one to step back. Always be the one to put space between them. This table saw it. This table knew it. This table had felt it.  And this table absorbed that pent up energy.

“Happy Birthday to you.”

Now with his hands on the table, Rhett’s fingers felt the undercurrent of tension beneath its plastic surface. He sensed the memory before it fully entered his mind. That night. That night they both said was a mistake. That night they both admitted to fully regretting. Even though Rhett was lying to Link as much as to himself. That night when the room was quiet and the taste was sweet. They had been working on a song that Rhett couldn’t recall. One of the many tunes that never saw the light of day. He was frustrated and Link was dejected. But they were determined to finish and to get it done right.

Rhett strummed a C chord. Link hummed along out of tune in his exhaustion.

“No, no man.” Rhett strummed and sang, “A C-c-c-. Find a C-c-c-c.”

“You find it man. I’ve already got it.” And his voice rang out again. Too sharp. Rhett got up and moved closer to the other man, putting his hand on his back and sternum.  

“Sing from here, man.” Rhett said as he squeezed the man’s upper stomach.

Link’s voice floated gently. The perfect C note echoed in the dimness of their small studio office and Rhett chased it with his mouth. The space between their bodies crackled. The sensation lit up his senses like a million watt bulb, tickling at his tongue. Link tasted of coffee, breath mints and comfort. Like a warm blanket being wrapped around them both on a cold winter’s night.

Fire loomed in his belly as his hands explored Link’s back and shoulders, ass and crotch. How quickly those same hands turned rough, tearing clothes off the smaller man and throwing him against the flimsy table. The night was heated and wrong and dirty. Harsh words were grunted as skin slapped against skin. It was a wonder the table survived the night at all. It was a wonder Rhett survived the barrage of Link on his senses either.

“And happy birthday to you if it’s your birthday, today.”

Rhett was brought back to reality and realized he was looking away from the camera. His heart sank and flew at being brought back to this time and place. Next to his best friend. His partner and family. His reason to continue this life that they both chose for themselves. Even though his chest felt empty at the prospect of never having the chance to touch Link the way he really wanted to. The way his body craved.

“Yeah, especially if you’re five.”

They smiled one last time at the camera and Link laughed. The laugh melted all of Rhett’s insides and destroyed his soul and rebuilt it anew. The camera stopped rolling and Rhett vaguely heard Link thank Ben who had been filming. Rhett had found his way to the corner of the room and blankly stared at the tree decorated wall.  Eyes glazing over the pictures and the props as he raised his fists. One small punch, then another, several taps to the wall that grounded him.

This was a big day. That’s all. Rhett reassured himself. It wasn’t old feelings cropping up. It wasn’t regrets of times they both could have shared but didn’t. It was happiness that pricked his eyes. Rhett was sure of it. All the hard work and sacrifice had led them here together, truly successful and working toward their next goal. That was what caused the single tear to fall from Rhett’s eye only to be caught by his friend that had come to stand next to him.

“Rhett?”

Rhett was lying to himself. He knew it, he had always known it. But he couldn’t help but protect his essence from it. It was a sharp spike that drove into his body each time he allowed himself to drift to the deepest area of his soul. The part that held the other half of Link.  

“Rhett, are you ok, man?”

Rhett could feel the shorter man’s eyes searching for his. Rhett allowed himself to be found. He allowed his heart to burst and empty out through his eyes and onto the other man. He hoped, wished and prayed that Link could see what he so clearly had tried to keep imprisoned behind his eyelids.

As he gazed into his lifelong friend’s eyes, he saw a shimmer of recognition. Link knew it, too. Link had always known it, same as Rhett.

And as they embraced and traded kisses to each others’ hair and temples, the table saw everything. It carried the weight of their need, like it had always done. The only thing on this lonely planet that bore witness to their bond, to the love that they wouldn’t allow themselves to have, the same love they would continue to deny to each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Reader, you are beautiful and dear to me. Any comments or kudos give me life and drive me to write more and better just for you! Be well. <333
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [Razle-Dazle](http://razle-dazle.tumblr.com/)


End file.
